charmedworldrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Piper Halliwell
Piper Halliwell is the head of the Halliwell Coven. She is the 2nd born daughter to Patty Halliwell & Victor Bennett. Piper is also married to the Charmed Ones Whitelighter, Leo Wyatt. And together they have 3 children: Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Piper grow up in her family's ancestrial home; a home she now shares with her husband and children. A beautiful Victorian home known as Halliwell Manor. Piper's worst fear is: Losing a sister; Losing a child & spiders Piper's greatest desire is: To have a normal life. Early Years Piper was born on August 7, 1973. She was blessed with the power of Molecular Immobilization. After the birth of her youngest sister, Paige Matthews, Piper's Grandmother Penny, bound all four sister's powers in order to protect them from a warlock named Nicolas. The only reason Penny didn't bind Kevin's powers at the same time, is because her daughter Patty had kept Kevin a total secret, even from Penny. Patty used magic to hide her pregnancy, and give birth secretly. In her teen years, Piper didn't quite know where she fit in; she was always sitting in the back of class, drawing on her jeans. She felt ordinary compared to her sisters, Prue and Phoebe. However, Grams reassured Piper that she was special, that she was kind and caring, and the best little helper Grams had. Piper eventually graduated from Baker High School in 1992, but didn't yet have the courage to go away to school and stayed home throughout her college career. Eventually, she graduated and became an accountant at a bank even though it was her desire to become a chef. She and Prue shared an apartment together, until their Grandmother took ill, then the two sisters moved back into the ancestral family home. And then on October 7th, 1998, Piper's sister Phoebe returned from New York after spending six months there. On that night, Phoebe had cast a spell that reawakened the powers of the three sisters that were bound by their grams when they were young. With the help of her sisters, Piper got a loan and bought the club. She named it P3 which stands for "The Power Of Three" as well as for herself and her sisters: Prue, Piper and Phoebe. P3 had a rough start. The first few nights didn't attract many people and Piper was already in the red. Prue had already contacted someone from the bank to help pay off the loan. However, when Leo put a spell on the manager of a popular band, the spell caused the band to perform at P3, thus putting the club "on the map". On May 17th, 2001, Piper's elder sister, Prue was killed in battle by the demon Shax. The sudden loss of their sister was devastating for Piper and Phoebe, but it had hit Piper harder. Her emotional rage caused her to act reckless towards demons and get herself turned into a Fury. After Prue's funeral, the two sisters find out that they have a half-sister named Paige. Piper has trouble accepting Paige as her sister. When she was turned into a Fury, Paige caused Piper to breakdown and reveal how she felt about Prue's death; she was angry at Prue for leaving her, believing she couldn't survive without her. Finally revealing her true emotions, Piper, turned normal again, could start to mourn Prue and accept Paige as her sister. Later Years Piper then became the head of the Halliwell Coven, and at first did not want the role, but soon came to realize that he was her duty. Piper and her family went through a lot of ups and downs in the years after Prue's death. Including Phoebe marrying Cole Turner, who was a demon, who supposedly had given up the ways of evil, for Phoebe's love. But what no one knew is that Cole had been possessed by the Source Of All Evil, and thus became The Source. As The Source, Cole tricked Phoebe into marrying him in a Dark Binding. Soon Piper and Paige figured out the truth, but it was too late to save Phoebe. When Phoebe learned the truth about Cole, she also learned that she was pregnant with his child, and chose to embrace her new destiny of being the Queen Of The Underworld. However, her life with Cole was not meant to be. When Cole tried to vanquish Paige, Piper and Leo, Phoebe sided with her sisters and vanquished Cole. A short time later, the Seer, kidnapped Phoebe and stole her unborn child, in an attempt to become the next Source Of All Evil. However, The Source's power was too strong for the Seer, and the power caused her to explode. And the blast took out many upper ranking demons. Phoebe and her sisters believed that the unborn child Phoebe had been carrying was killed in the explosion, and Phoebe began to mourn him and his father. Currently Many years later, Piper got horrifying shock, when the Elders brought Piper's eldest Sister Prue, back to life. Her biggest shock came when she learned that Prue had actually been alive for a few months, with a different appearance and no memories of her sisters or of being a witch, and with no powers. And that the Elders would have never reunited them if they hadn't detected that a new demon was seeking the Source's Throne, and believed that it would take all five Charmed Ones in order to defeat this demon. The Elders performed some magic, rewriting some of history, so that Prue could go back to her job at 415 Magazine and begin her life again. Piper was naturally very angry at the Elders and Prue in the beginning for making her go through such pain again. But slowly she has come to accept that her big sister is back, and this time for good. A couple of years ago, Piper and Leo adopted the daughter of good friends of theirs, after her parents death. Anne took on the last name Halliwell, and is happy with her new life. Category:Characters Category:Witches